Episode 118: Home Away from Home
The team follows a computer hacker to an idyllic Midwestern town eerily remindful of the 1950s, but the KGB finds her first. Guest Cast Plot The team tries to find "Captain Zap", a whiz computer hacker who managed to break into F.L.A.G.'s computers. They trace him to an old brick building, but all the doors are alarmed. They debate suggestions on how to get in, ranging from Beast's idea to blow a hole in the wall with one of his missiles to Danté's suggestion of using the vehicles' grappling hooks along with hand-held propulsion units to scale the building. They finally settle on Erica's sarcastic idea: climb in through the open window. They enter, climb upstairs, and Duke kicks in the door to one of the apartments. Captain Zap turns out to be a beautiful young woman, Corky Flemming, who recognizes Trek's name. She closes up some classified Team Knight Rider on her computer. The team is surprised at Corky's appearance, saying she doesn't look the part of a cyber terrorist. Corky is a bit offended, saying she was only looking for the location of underground alien bases in New Mexico. She also claims whe "accidently" broke into the White House computer system, but only to leave Hillary an email telling not to wear horizontal stripes on CNN. Corky says she's not working for anyone, except part time at the Gap. As Corky tries to explain herself, Trek starts to fall for her. Kyle reviews the incident with the rest of the team in the situation room. Trek seems overly passionate about getting Corky back. While looking at the video footage from Dante's cameras, Kyle recognizes the leader's gun as belonging to Alexi Markov, a KGB agent. 8 years ago, Markov pulled of a similar ambush in Hong Kong and left Kyle for dead. Kyle visits Drozhdov, playing checkers in a park. Drozhdov knew Kyle's father, who sold information to the KGB and then turned on them. Kyle asks where he can find Markov, but Drozhdov refuses and orders his henchmen to kill Kyle. Dante comes to his rescue, shooting the gunman with a tranquilizer dart. Back on Sky One, Kyle gets an email message from one of Drozhdov's men, telling Kyle he will find what he is looking for in Rockwell, Iowa. Kyle's father saved this man's life once, and he wants to repay the favor. The team goes to Rockwell, a small town in the middle of nowhere. They split up to scan the town for anything suspicious, but can't find anything out of the ordinary. They meet back at "Gower Drugs", which Trek recognizes as the name of the store in "It's A Wonderful Life". Trek and Erica leave to check out the hotel on the outskirts of town. Inside, a young boy named Bobby showing Duke his baseball collection. All the cards are from the 70s, and when Kyle asks how he knows so much about baseball, he says he learned it in school, since baseball is America's pasttime. Bobby's mother, Holly Statton, runs the drugstore and is also the town mayor. The town sheriff, Burt Cassidy, comes in to the store and warns the team that they don't like hot shots coming into town. Erica is mortified when Trek pulls over to "relieve himself". While they are stopped, Kat scans a small synthetic entrance in the side of one of the mountains. Trek and Erica go to investigate and find a door. They want to report back to Kyle, but they are captured by two men. They are brought into the mountain hideout, where Markov is overseeing an electronic bidding war over Captain Zap. Trek and Erica are thrown into a holding cell with Corky. Trek and Corky argue a bit, but Corky tells Trek that since they are both hackers, the only difference between them is that she was caught. Erica uses an unapproved explosive disguised as nail clippers to break out of the cell. ("Ned" in supplies knows how to take care of his girl, according to Erica.) Kyle, Duke and Jenny go to the town library, where every book is about America. Kyle tells Duke and Jenny that back in the 1950s, the CIA quietly took over a small village in the Soviet Union which served as the perfect training ground for spies. He believes the Russians did the same thing to Rockwell. Outside the mountain hideout, Kat tries to contact Kyle but the TKR communications are being jammed. Erica uses a fingernail pin to knock out one of the guards so Trek can get access to the computer. The computer text is all Russian, so it is useless to Trek. He finds the town's power grid, and uses the street lights to send a Morse code message. Jenny sees the message, and she and Duke come to help. The townspeople hold a meeting and decide to kill the Team. Kyle listens in, but gets captured by Mayor Holly. Holly tells Kyle that all they want to do is just keep their lives the way they are. She has been trying to organize townspeople to give up the old ways of training as spies. As she tells Kyle this, Sheriff Cassidy overhears her and takes them both into custody. Duke and Jenny rescue Trek, Erica and Corky. Trek stays out of the fighting, and Corky asks why he isn't helping out. Trek tells her he doesn't want to "show up" his team mates. Kyle tries to convince the townspeople that they can live on as American citizens, but Markov tells them Kyle is just spreading lies. Dante distracts the Sheriff and Markov, and Kyle and Holly escape. Sheriff Cassidy calls a raid, and brings out tanks and Mig fighters to stop Team Knight Rider. Holly pleads with Kyle not to return fire, since most of the town's "soldiers" are just young boys. Kyle agrees. A missile knocks Trek off of Plato; he his hurt badly, but is able to kiss Corky when she runs to his aid. He tells her that he owes her one. Young Bobby runs in front of the tank yelling at them not to fire. His mother runs out to him, and they cease fire. Kyle tells Holly that Cassidy and Markov will have to answer for their crimes, but the existance of the town would be an embarrassment to the American Intelligence community and will most likely try to forget the whole thing. Trek tells Kyle that Corky escaped while he was in and out of consciousness. No on the team believes that Trek is telling the whole story, but they don't question him about it. Notes Trivia 118